Les choses qu’on ne comprend pas
by lasurvolte
Summary: Naruto pourquoi ? Pourquoi donc détestestu Sasuke ? [sasunaru]


**Titre : **Les choses qu'on ne comprend pas

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** le cahier sur lequel j'ai écris ça est à moi, et c'est déjà pas trop mal…

**Résumé :** Naruto pourquoi ? Pourquoi donc détestes-tu Sasuke ?

**Genre :** one shot, ou même drabble…

**Couples : **Sasunaru

**Note :** bah comme toujours, fermez les yeux pour les fautes, et bonne courte lecture !

* * *

Il y a des choses qu'on ne comprend pas tout de suite, des choses trop évidentes qui n'effleurent pourtant pas notre esprit. Il y avait une de ces choses que je ne comprenais pas et c'était toi.

On s'aimait pourtant non ? Alors pourquoi m'évites-tu ? Pourquoi m'ignores-tu ? Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas d'en parler avec moi ? Dit moi ce qui ne va pas, ce que j'ai fais de mal, dit moi si c'est ma faute, engueule moi aussi si tu veux mais arrête de passer à côté de moi comme si tu ne me voyais pas quand j'essaye de m'expliquer. Pourquoi quand je sonne à ta porte la refermes-tu aussi vite en disant que tu n'aimes pas ce genre de blague ? Pourquoi est-ce que je te vois pleurer le soir quand je t'espionne par la fenêtre ? Est-ce moi qui t'ai brisé ? Je ne me souviens plus… Pourquoi me détestes-tu ? Mes souvenirs ont comme disparus, pourtant je sens encore ton odeur, nos étreintes, je peux encore entendre l'éclat de ton rire, cette façon que tu as de toujours briller comme un soleil au milieu de la nuit, la douceur de tes lèvres, la timidité de tes baisers, le rouge sur tes jours quand j'allais trop loin et trop vite. Je n'ai rien oublié de tout cela, alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à me rappeler ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu changes comme ça ? Comme dans un cauchemar certaines choses de ma vie ne semblent plus lié par rien, comment tout a pût changer du jour au lendemain ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne souris plus jamais et pourquoi Sakura est plus préoccupé par toi que par ses éternels « Sasuke-kun » ? Naruto explique moi, vient me voir, j'ai besoin de savoir. Et puis je t'aperçois jeter mes affaires, ça me fend le cœur, que fais-tu ? Ne veux-tu plus de moi à ce point ? Alors pourquoi continues-tu de pleurer ? Naruto s'il te plaît laisse moi t'expliquer.

On était dans un bar, on dansait tous les deux et j'aurais voulu que ce moment dure une éternité. Mais des homophobes sont arrivés, nous ont séparés, je vois encore le couteau de l'un d'eux te menacer. Est-ce pour cela que tu m'en veux ? Parce que j'ai pas sût te protéger…

Qu'as-tu ce matin ? Tu achètes des fleurs, on te demande pour qui et tu réponds pour moi, aurais-tu décidé de me pardonner, de recommencer ? Oui Naruto je t'attends. Et puis tu avances mais pas jusqu'à chez moi, où est-ce que tu vas ? Je continue de te suivre… Pourquoi choisis-tu cet endroit ? Tout à coup j'ai un peu peur et puis je te vois t'arrêter, tu pleures à nouveau et prononces quelques mots : « je t'aime Sasuke ». Tu déposes les fleurs et soudain tout est clair.

Il y a des choses qu'on ne comprend pas tout de suite, parce que c'est trop évident et sûrement parce qu'on se ment. Mais je me souviens Naruto, ce mec avec le couteau, il a voulu te l'enfoncer dans le cou… Je me suis énervé, j'ai foncé, une douleur soudain puis le trou noir. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai compris en regardant mon nom sur cette tombe fleurit. Tu ne m'as jamais détesté….

Fin !

L'autatrice : j'ai écris ce truc à 2h50 du matin sur un cahier puisque j'avais déjà éteint mon ordi quand j'en ai eut l'idée…

Sasuke : tu ne nous épargnes jamais ? Même quand l'ordi est éteint

L'autatrice : t'as tout compris mon loup !

Sasuke : pourtant t'étais pas déprimé dernièrement ?

L'autatrice : MOUAHAHAH si… Mais vous savez quoi les gens… Le père noyel existe !!

Sasuke : c'est ça

L'autatrice : sisisisisi !!! AHAHAHAHAHA ! Merci ma sœur (l) grâce à toi j'ai eut le meilleur noyel et nouvel an de ma vie, merci donc pour ces deux adorables cadeaux

Sasuke : et la fic ?

L'autatrice : hum ? Quelle fic ?

Sasuke : non rien …


End file.
